Betty's Song (Oh My My My)
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, they never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes. AU/OOC/Songfic to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song.


**Get ready for a cheesefest, friends. I can't help it. Jughead's eyes shine like pretty lights and a plot bunny was born. I hope you like it. I don't own Mary's song or Riverdale and it's characters.**

 **Betty's Song**

 **Childhood Years**

 **BPOV**

" _She said, 'I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined, in the sky; the pretty lights.'" – Taylor Swift_

I raced around the Jones' back yard, teasing Jughead as our parents, Polly and Jellybean watched on. I made it to the rope ladder attached to the treehouse when he grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground, tickling my sides relentlessly. I shrieked with laughter and tried to push him away. He said he'd beat me up 'cause he's bigger than me but I knew he never would.

"Stop! Juggie, please!" I finally screamed, feeling my tummy clench from laughing to hard. He stopped his attack on my sides and pulled me to my feet. His eyes shined with joy and laughter and he straightened his paper crown. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where our families sat, eating lunch.

"How long do you think it'll take, Hal?" Jughead's daddy asked mine, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You mean the kids falling in love with each other?" Daddy teased, ruffling my hair. Polly laughed, getting the joke since she's older than us. Jughead blushed, I looked away from my best friend and family, and Jellybean's angelic toddler laugh rang out. Our mommy's just smiled and shared a knowing look before rolling their eyes at their husbands.

"I'm just sayin'," Mr. Jones said, holding his hands up in defeat. I pulled on Juggie's arm and looked at my older sister hopefully.

"Can we play truth or dare?" I hopped up and down, excitedly.

"Oh, fine," Polly sighed, too cool for her little sister. "Come on, Jellybean. You can watch. We'll help you up into the treehouse."

"Tweee!" Jellybean exclaimed, toddling towards the tree with the three of us older kids trailing after. Jughead went up first so Polly and I could hoist his little sister up to him. He stuck his tongue out at her and made her giggle. I climbed the latter quickly, eager to start the game.

"Betty," Polly turned her gaze on me. "Truth or dare, little sister."

"Hmmm," I put my finger on my chin, pretending to debate. "Truth." My sister rolled her eyes at me and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Was it you that told mom and dad that I broke the stereo?" she finally asked after a moment's deliberation.

"Who else would it have been?" I asked, confused. Polly sighed.

"I just wanted you to admit it," she shrugged. "Your turn."

"Jugggggieeeee!" I drawled out. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered confidently, smirking at me, his eyes still shining.

"I dare you….to kiss me," I decided, placing my hands on my hips. He adjusted his paper crown once more and turned fully towards me.

"Jones' don't back down from a dare, Cooper," he told me, smugly and I screamed. I ran to the lookout tower that had the rope swing attached to it and booked it out of the tree house. I hear Jughead scramble after me and Polly yell about needing help getting the baby down. I kept running towards the house only to be stopped by mom grabbing my arm.

"Go help Jellybean down so she doesn't get hurt, Elizabeth," she told me sternly. I looked down at my feet.

"Yes, mama," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Jones." I helped my sister get the toddler down from the house in the backyard tree and daddy told us it was time to leave.

 **Teenage Years**

" _Well, I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights," –Taylor Swift_

I clutched the letter to my chest, walking down the familiar path to Jughead's house. I grinned to myself, hoping that it meant what I thought it did. I bypassed the front door, instead unlocking the gate and letting myself into the backyard, as I've done a million times before. This time felt incredibly different and vastly more important.

 _Betts,_

 _Meet me in the treehouse. I need to see you._

 _Juggie_

 _P.S. Mom and dad took Jellybean shopping for the school year._

I skimmed the note once more, feeling in my heart that there was a reason he told me his family isn't home. I climbed the rope ladder carefully, being much heavier at sixteen than I had been at seven, or even twelve, quite honestly. Jughead sat in the middle of the wooden floor, holding a single rose, with several vanilla scented candles lit around him. He smirked at me, eyes dancing and shining brightly back at me. I felt my stomach do about a dozen backflips, staring into his eyes, nerves bubbling beneath the surface.

"Come here, Betts," he spoke softly and surely. "Just watch the candles. I don't have tree-owners insurance." I laughed, moving slowly towards him and lifting his gray crown beanie from his head.

"I don't think you need this when it's just us, Jug," I whispered, mouth going dry as he leaned towards me. Painfully slowly, his lips met mine. I melted into his arms, sighing happily.

"I know we've been friends forever, Betts," he murmured, pulling away slightly and resting his forehead against mine. "But will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" His blue eyes gazed into my green ones and I grinned like a love-sick puppy. I brushed my lips softly against his.

"I thought you'd never ask," I answered, kissing him again, much deeper this time. He leaned back against the wall of the treehouse, pulling me into his lap. Our first of many make-out sessions. Suddenly, it was Jughead and Betty; a package deal. We descended the treehouse on that first day and grabbed milkshakes at Pop's before returning to Jughead's house to cuddle on the couch. The front door opened and I snuggled closer to Juggie's side, engrossed in _Titanic._ Four adults and one pre-teen girl entered the room, a couple of gasps sounded and I tore my attention from the TV.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, mom, dad," I greeted. "JB! Did you get everything you need for school?"

Jellybean nodded, seeming shocked and left the room, heading upstairs. Our parents stared at our coziness on the couch and our dads' grinned at each other. They high-fived over ours moms' heads.

"We told you they'd fall in love!" my dad cheered. FP laughed and followed him into the kitchen for beers. Our moms rolled their eyes at each other then smiled at us.

"Let us know if you need anything, kids," Gladys told us warmly. My mom lingered after the other woman headed for the kitchen.

"If you hurt my baby girl in anyway, Jughead Jones, I will have your beanie-wearing head on a platter," she threatened. Jug smirked and I hid my face in his arms to conceal my laugh.

"Understood," he nodded then my mom turned on her heel and left the room. I kissed Jug's cheek softly.

~.~.~.~.~

We'd been dating for three months and I thought all was going well but I guess not since that pink-haired, two-faced floosy had her hands on _my_ man. I stormed out of the Blue and Gold's office. They even had the audacity to do it right under my nose. I felt hot, angry tears roll door my face and ignored Jughead's pleas for me to listen to him. I ran all the way home, praying no one else was there, since he followed me to my house, and slammed the screen door shut in his stupid face. Thankfully the only one home was Polly. She held me and rubbed my back while I cried myself out and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up with the sun, my head on a throw pillow with a blanket tucked around me. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and grabbing a tissue to blow my nose.

"He's still out there," mom spoke from the kitchen and I screamed, placing a hand on my now beating heart.

"What?" I asked, confused about the sudden declaration. I looked back at mom, as she sat at the island, sipping coffee and reading the paper as if my life hadn't imploded last night.

"Jughead spent the night sitting outside of our house, regardless of my many threats," she clarified. "Your father wasn't any help…saying those crazy kids will work it out and all."

I rose slowly from the couch, smiling a little at my mom's dad impression. I grabbed two mugs and poured coffee into both. I added cream and sugar to my own but left _his_ black. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave without talking to me. Although, I knew I got the message loud and clear; I'm still silly next-door-neighbor Betty Cooper and he rethought dating me. I let myself outside, handing a tired-looking Jughead his mug and sitting beside him. I refused to look at him and willed my voice to not quiver.

"Just get it over with quick, please," I whispered, feeling tears prick at my eyes again.

"What are you talking about, Betts?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Go ahead and tell me how you've found someone else and I'm just a stupid kid and how this whole thing was all one big, stupid, pointless-" I rambled but Juggie cut me off by turning my face to his and kissing me. I resisted the urge to slap him as we parted.

"Betty Cooper, if you would just let me explain that Toni is a lesbian that was teaching me how to dance so I don't smash your feet when I take you to the winter formal then maybe you'd hear how ridiculous you sound," Jughead informed me, a light laugh in his voice. I couldn't resist the urge this time and slapped his shoulder as hard as I could.

"You idiot!" I snapped. "You could have told me beforehand that you needed dance lessons and maybe I wouldn't have overreacted like this." Jug nudged my shoulder with his.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, Cooper," he teased.

"I would never want to, Jones," I conceded, leaning my head on his shoulder as he wrapped me up in his embrace.

 **Early Twenties**

" _A few years have gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me; got down on one knee." –Taylor Swift_

I leaned into Jug's shoulder, sitting in the back of his old pickup truck, watching Sweetwater River rush over the rocks. I felt him pull away slightly to take my hand. He led me out of the truck and onto the back. He stared into my eyes, a nervous smile on his handsome face. He took a small black box out of his jacket pocket and dropped to one knee, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life. My breath caught in my throat as tears filled my eyes.

"Betts," he spoke softly and surely. "You are truly the greatest thing to ever come into my life. I didn't realize when we were kids, but I've been in love with you since day one. You swept me off my feet at five years old and I've never been able to get your beautiful smile out of my mind. Once I realized how much I loved you, I finally understood why I got so mad when our dad's would joke about us falling in love. And when we fought that first time, my heart shattered at the thought of losing you. We've been through so much together already, Betty, and all I want is for us to go through everything else together too. Will you marry me, Betty Cooper?"

"Yes," I whispered, breathlessly, not bothering to hide the tears falling from my eyes. I flung myself at him and kissed him deeply. He pulled away to slide the ring onto my finger and I beamed at him before capturing his lips once more.

~.~.~.~.~

"I told you you two would fall in love," dad told me, straightening my veil and offering his arm to me. I smiled happily, holding tightly to his arm as the music shifts for me to walk down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband. Our eyes locked immediately and there was nothing but pure happiness radiating off of him. FP, Archie, and Sweet Pea grinned by his side as Polly, Veronica, and Toni dabbed their eyes discreetly. Our whole town showed up to witness our marriage and I felt my heart swell, watching both of momma's cry, clinging tightly to each other's hands. As I reached the end of the aisle and my daddy placed my hand in Jug's, I felt my own tears threatening to come. The ceremony went off without a hitch and I'll never forget the moment I became Mrs. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.

 **Mid-Twenties**

" _Take me home where we met so many years before; we'll rock our babies on the very front porch, you and I." –Taylor Swift_

I stared down at our son in blissful disbelief. I turned to watch Jughead rock our daughter gently in his arms. I couldn't believe how quickly we fell pregnant after getting married. With twins no less. But there we sat, barely over a year into our marriage, rocking our children on the very same porch where we met.

"I think we made it, Betts," Jug whispered, happily, eyes not leaving our daughter.

"I think we'll always make it," I answered, rubbing my baby boy's check gently with my forefinger. Our life together would never be perfect. We would always have our disagreements and our problems but the only important thing is facing them and working through them together and that's exactly what we had always done and will always do.

"I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine," I added as an afterthought. "I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky; the pretty lights." His blue eyes locked to mine and he smiled sweetly at me, leaning over to peck my check.

"Alright, T. Swift," he teased. "I'm supposed to be the cheesy one, no?" I laughed fully but jumped when it woke the sleeping baby in Jug's arms and she began to cry. I watched in silence, biting my lip as my husband soothed her back into her nap. I carefully leaned into his shoulder, as to not wake either baby again.

" _Oh my my my." –Taylor Swift_

 ** _Too cheesy? Not enough cheese? Just right, maybe? Anyway, review please!_**


End file.
